


The Steampunk Irish.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Steve, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, More tags as I go, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steampunk, Top Bucky, Top Steve, Torture, Victorian, Victorian Era Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was not a leader. He had the mind of a leader, body of a water boy. He cleaned, cooked, oiled the gears and mainly help around while The Captain and his subordinates went on adventures in Victorian London. </p><p>Then a boy named Bucky stumbles upon the ship and while Steve should say something, he can't help but be attracted to the mysterious boy. </p><p>When The Captain dies, the identity of Bucky is revealed and in a twist, Bucky is now The Captain. While everybody expects him to treat Steve as the previous captain had, he has to follow what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a goddamn Steampunk fic and nobody is going to stop me.

His quill moved quickly on the parchment when he wrote his to do list. The black ink smudged upon his face, but The Captain declared that everything was to be done by sundown and Steven believed that spending so much as 3 seconds to wipe off ink would take far too long and The Captain didn't like when time was wasted. 

 

The Captain was a brutal man. He had a large pocket watch, doused in gold and bursting with gears. This particular watch was the one he enjoyed using to tell people how much time they were wasting. Residents scoffed when he strolled through town, often with a different maiden on his arm each time. These maidens were dressed often just as sharp as he always was. They had umbrellas to protect their porcelain skin from the midday sun and dresses that dragged behind them. Their corsets squeezed their breasts up and made quite the show when The Captain was not discreet about unlacing the corsets in the town. The Captain himself often enjoyed handing off the maiden to a subordinate in his motley crew and these maidens were simply happy to have made love to The Captain at least once.

 

Steve did not believe that it was 'making love' so much as The Captain was using them for obnoxiously loud intercourse. Steve was surprised that The Captain had not managed to have at least 20 offsprings within the past 3 years.

 

The Captain himself, had a clean shaved face, with the exception of his mustache. He wore trenchcoats with fairly long coattails, his gold watch was on gold chain on his pants and he had a large black top hat with his steampunk goggles along the brim of the hat. The hat had a large ribbon wrapping around and a large bronze gear was placed precisely next to the goggles.

 

The Captain woke bright and early each morning so that he may wake up Steve for the day's work. Steve made his way to town to purchase the usual items for breakfast and only ate once the entire crew was out for the day. He worked in daylight while he oiled the gears in the ship and stayed by candlelight when he cleaned before bed. Even when he cleaned the floors, the cabinets, the nooks and the crannies, he could simply not clean his ears when he would have to sleep through The Captain and his maiden's climax one room over. Steve had been offered a maiden before as though she was a prize to be won, but Steve didn't like intercourse with maidens. He had tried once, failed to reach an erection and simply stayed secluded the next day, even after the maiden kissed him on the cheek and promised not to tell.

 

The maidens were fond of Steve. His small stature, blond hair and blue eyes made him lovable among the maidens. Although The Captain would disapprove, the maidens seemed to understand that Steve did not like them. They understood that Steve instead like gentlemen and went out of their way to help him find one.

 

This was intercourse he enjoyed. Especially afterwords when he would be buried under the sheets with a gentlemen he may or may never see again. They always left Steve by the sun rise to avoid capture by The Captain and Steve was fine with this.

 

Every morning after, The Captain would pull him aside after breakfast is made and would congratulate him on _''Getting into the ladies knickers."_  Steve would simply smile and say what The Captain wanted him to say, fear for what The Captain would declare if he found out that the 'Maiden' was actually the gentlemen he met in town the day before. This was normal, this was how things simply were and nobody knew, save for the few crew members who have intruded on Steve and his partner while they were getting intimate and kept the secret.

 

Last night, before Steve had been woken up to prepare his to do list, he had yet another intimate moment with a gentleman from town. This encounter was different due to the vow they made to see each other again in town when the clock struck 2:00. Steve was not allowed off the ship, but he had been through this many times. He had a plan, he had an idea. He would simply take his to do list with him and if confronted, he would tell The Captain that he needed to purchase a new dust cloth for the ship. 

 

He checked his bronze pocket watch, buttoned his brocade vest, adjusted his bow tie and placed his goggles precisely upon his blond hair. Now he would wait for 2:00 when his partner arrived before the town clock. Steve does no remember the lad's name, but much like The Captain, this encounter would be for intercourse and therefore, Steve would only need to know the lad's title if he were yelling it upon the mattress. 

 

Steve ponders why he does not do this during sun light, while The Captain is away but he saves this upon his mind to be answered later.

* * *

 

"Steven!" The Captain shouts from behind when Steve is sauntering through town, feeling guilty that he does not remember the lad's face, let alone his name. 

 

In the mention of names, it should be said that nobody knows The Captain's name. Steve has come close to hearing it during a maiden's climax, but she was quickly shushed and given a large sum of gold to never say his name again.

 

''Captain!" Steve replies with confusion in his voice, but his to do list in his grasp. He adjusts his bow tie when The Captain strolls over, mentally scoffing when he realizes that The Captain has, yet another, maiden entwined within his arms.

 

"What are you doing off the ship?" His voice is stern, an ease bit angry.

 

''A dust cloth, sir." Steve shoots back, serious and convincing. He holds up his list on yellow parchment and keeps his lips pressed into a tight line. 

 

The Captain eyes him, skeptically and going off with his maiden and unlacing the corset. Steve grimaces before witnessing the time and eagerly awaiting 2:00. He smirks to himself before turning and remembering the face he had seen the night before. The face he saw as he climaxed and the face he saw when he curled up in the man and slept.

 

Steve remembers shouting the four lettered name of ''Tony'' as he climaxed and now Tony was standing upon the town square, waiting with his leather boots firmly on the stone gravel, his pocket watch frantically being watched as time ticked on. His golden medallion on his leather harness shining blindingly in the afternoon sun and now Steve has time to take in the man's beauty. His brunet hair, clock armband, monocle and goggles hanging from his neck as he waits so very patiently. 

 

Steve approaches the man with a simple smile and says 'Hello'. 

* * *

 

Steve does not acknowledge the man's last name. He does not acknowledge that the man owns a well-known parts shop. He does not acknowledge that after their afternoon between the sheets, The Captain has arrived early and walks in upon Steve and his partner.

 

He _does_ acknowledge The Captain's scolding about the 'Terrible Decision' to make love to another man. He _does_ acknowledge The Captain forcing him to work throughout the night. He _does_ acknowledge how tired he is the next morning, but The Captain will not allow him to rest.

 

The day goes slowly, The Captain does not have a mystery maiden today. He is not in the town today, because today he will keep a watchful eye over Steve and make sure he does not make 'Grave Mistakes' anymore. He will oil the gears, dust the shelves, clean the nooks and the crannies. He will work from sunrise to sundown and work beside candlelight when The Captain makes him work harder. 

 

Now, he has not slept in 24 hours and The Captain still will not let him rest. He sets his gold pocket watch beside the window and let the sunlight burn bright onto it. He will tell Steve to take off his vest, tie and take the burning pocket watch to Steve's pale skin. He will leave it there until Steve has a red sore mark on his back and he will make Steve continue to work.

 

Steve makes the grave decision of closing his eyes for a small rest and wakes up with 34 more things added to his ill-fated to do list. The Captain simply snickers at Steve's agony and tells the crew members not to help Steve. The crew members watch Steve work tired on end but don't do anything in fear of The Captain.

 

There is no doubt that The Captain is a terrible, terrible man. There is no doubt that Steve wants to stop him, but he knows The Captain could choke him with one hand and that would be that.

 

On hour 56, The Captain goes out to find another maiden to swindle and Steve is left under the watchful eye of his crew member, Bruce and although Bruce would love to let Steve rest, he simply cannot and he must watch Steve suffer. Though The Captain has never hit Steve for muddling up, he has come close to doing so and Steve fears that if he does muddle, he will never recover. 

 

Bruce fails to stay awake at hour 63 and Steve does not remember eating at all since he had begun working. Perhaps The Captain would come back to find him not working and punish him even more so, possibly by cutting him with a sharp gear or kicking him until he cannot walk and make him work for 100 more hours. 

 

Now, Bruce leaves at The Captain's request and Steve is on his knees begging for The Captain's forgiveness. The Captain laughs in the blond's face and retreats into town.

 

Steve is finished cleaning the ship, it will sparkle from top to bottom but The Captain is not satisfied. He successfully slaps Steven on his face, leaving a rose red handprint on porcelain skin and snarls that he will work 'the love for men' out of him. 

 

Now, Steve is on hour 89 and his health is dwindling. The Captain will not allow him to sleep until hour 100. Steve turns to face his bedroom that The Captain has locked him out of and stares in agony at the door. He simply wants to rest. When he turns around, he find a brunet standing there. They stare at each other aimlessly before the brunet introduces himself as 'Bucky'.

 

Steve believes that Bucky is gorgeous, lest The Captain find out.

 

_Bucky needs to stay a secret._


	2. The Captain's Watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Chapter 2 from a ditzy 13 year old.

Steve would appreciate a detailed explanation as to why The Captain will not allow him to enjoy intercourse with another man. The Captain is in bed with a maiden every single night an occasionally has two maidens on the same day. Steve believes this is hypocritical that The Captain believes his sexual preferences are injudicious, yet he himself has absolutely no difficulty using maidens for pleasure and handing them off like a torn up pair of boots.

 

Some of these maidens have gentlemen of their own, lest this does not stop The Captain from 'making love' to them.

 

Steve is rankled by this and vows to out The Captain for the lying scoundrel he truly is. The abusive, dishonest, harrowing sinner he truly is.

 

Steve eyes Bucky with curiosity and wonder. Wonder for the fact that his lust might be showing through his cerulean eyes.

 

''What are you doing?" Steve inquires, finding himself a wee bit repetitive of The Captain's words from the town center a few days prior.

 

''I've stumbled upon the wrong ship, I suppose." Bucky laughs quietly and Steve believes his laugh is captivating, charming, and downright attractive.

 

''Yes, I suppose." Steve smiles at Bucky honestly, however that smile will slowly drop when Steve begins to ponder of the possibility of The Captain arriving early and finding yet another mysterious man in Steve's presence. Steve swallows the lump in his throat that sits shallowly and thinks of ways and things he may tell Bucky so that he may be spared from The Captain's brutal punishment methods.

 

''Are you doing well? You do not look in very good health." Bucky steps closer and Steve steps back. 

 

Steve can see a small chain shining on his brocade vest much like his own. Like Tony, Bucky wears his goggles from his neck rather than atop his brunet hair. Steve is fond of the way Bucky presents himself. It is not different from how any other gentleman in town dresses his wears, however with Bucky it is something with and about Bucky; different. Steve enjoys different things. Different ideas. Different perspectives on how one polarizes the world and he detects this within Bucky.

 

Steve allows Bucky to sit in the small galley of the ship while he finishes his to do list. Bucky watches through curious and confused eyes, he observes the blond clean over and over again even though no dirt is visible. He watches as Steve examines the crystal clean type writer, but take the cloth and scrub dirt that is not there. Steve wipes the perspiration from his forehead, closes his eyes when he rests his head on the cabinet, jolts when he realizes that he has almost begun sleeping and continues working. 

 

Steve takes the dirty cloth and dusts the window sill, stumbling upon the misfortune of dropping The Captain's prized watch. The glass cracks, a gear breaks off and Steve is left to repeatedly knock his head on the cabinet. Reeling from his foolishness.

 

He observes the watch, and comes to the illation that the conundrum is fixable. He observes the spotless galley through tired eyes and decides to go into town to the parts shop.

 

Bucky follows, Steve is petrified of what might occur if he stumbles upon The Captain in town once again, but he is also wary of Bucky's safety if he is found in the galley without Steve. Steve swallows his perturbation and takes Bucky along with him.

* * *

The calligraphy written read ' _Stark's Gear, Glass and Parts Shop.'_

 

It was bang in the middle of town and Steve began wondering why the specific surname of 'Stark' rang a bell. He stepped into the shop, some inks and quills lined the shelves, parchment sold underneath. Gears lined the walls and small drawers under with certain numbers were constantly being opened and closed. The gears upon the walls had numbers inked beside them and those specific numbers matched the drawers. 

 

Steve took the pocket watch from the pouch of his vest and analyzed the gears. He held the broken gear up to the assorted ones lining the wall and found a match.

 

_#1918_

 

Steve grinned in triumph as he opened the drawer and selected the gear. Imprinted in bronze read ' _Stark's Gear, Glass and Parts Shop.'_

 

Upon toting the gear and watch to the front counter for installation, Steve understood why Stark had rung a bell.

 

_Tony. Tony Stark. Tony was the man he had his 2 day affair with._

 

Steve's cheeks reddened in embarrassment when he approached Tony with the gadgets. He failed to meet Tony's gaze, but politely uttered 'Hello'. Uttered actually is an overstatement. Steve simply muttered it silently when Tony took the screwdriver and opened the watch. Steve was mesmerized at the way the gears moved, they ticked in sync and in time with each other. ' _Obviously'_ Steve thinks self righteously ' _He has had me old the damn gears every day for the past 3 years'._

 

Bucky stands behind Steve, he does not talk as he sees the tension between Steve and Tony. He observes Tony place his goggles, unscrew and place a gear into the watch. He tells the boys to stand back, put their goggles on and brace themselves. They obey and examine Tony's precision at cutting through glass to place in the watch.

 

The watch is scorching, Tony seems a bit jumpy at letting Steve touch it and Bucky takes cautious notice to this. The watch is clean, pristine and far classier than it was before. Steve feels the agony pooling in his abdomen at the inevitable fact that The Captain will still find something wrong with it and make him clean faster, harder, better.

 

Steve pays Tony with a highly sheepish smile and retreats to the ship with Bucky. 

 

His thoughts are a spiraling enigma once the thought comes to mind. '' _What if The Captain is home when I arrive with Bucky?"_ His mental state is petrified, he adjusts his goggles, brushes off his vest and takes a deep breath.

* * *

 

Steve is not wrong, unfortunately, he does not want to be right when he discovers that The Captain's arrival was premature and he waits sternly for Steve.

 

''Yet another bloke, Steven?" The Captain smirks, but purses his lips in irritation as he sits smugly with he is legs crossed. He stands, towering over Bucky and Steve with pure rage. He grips Steve by the neck and hoists him up savagely. ''Maiden's exist for a reason,  _Steven.''_ The Captain's grip on Steven neck is getting tighter, Steve's lungs are on fire and he knows he's going to die. He does not care that Bucky is standing there, He does not notice that he is not thinking anymore but rather trying any method to breathe. 

 

Then the gunshot rings through Steve's ears. The Captain's grip loosens before he collapses on the ground of the galley. Steve falls with him, but now gasps for breath. He watches the blood and then turns to Bucky, who's bronze and gold geared gun is in his grip, lowering once he realizes that he has successfully murdered The Captain. His cold, hard gaze softens once he sees Steve wheezing on the ground. 

 

''Was I not supposed to do that?" Bucky inquires with a quizzical look, confused but almost like a kicked puppy. ''Should I have let him suffocate you to death?"

 

Steve stares with glassy eyes at the brunet standing before him.

 

''The Captain needed to die." Steve whispered, now steadying his breathing, and slowly smiling at Bucky.

 

Unfortunately, this moment is cut short when a crew member saunters in. She takes one look at Steve, Bucky and the dead Captain.

 

"Who finally had the guts to off with The Captain?" She smirks, taking the goggles from her red hair and grinning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8th grade has been terrible lately, but for those who follow my older stories, you'll be getting more chapters this week!


	3. The New Captain.

Steve had been prudent. The Captain was a precarious man and if Bucky was capable of shooting him blindly, Bucky might be just as parlous. Steve laid on the floor, confused as to why his crew mate had arrived to the ship so soon.

 

Steve slowly raised his hand, index finger trembling as he directed his crew mate's attention to the brunet triumphantly grasping the gun. She unclasped her goggles and set it down atop the table in the galley. She meandered over the the brunet in the corner and curiously raised an eyebrow. ''Peculiar. I surely would not have thought that you, of all the maidens and gentlemen, would be the one to get rid of The Captain. My sincere praise, I am Natasha." She raised her left hand to Bucky and simply motioned for him to shake it. ''How are you doing? Nobody in their right mind would have the sense to kill The Captain. So it is obvious that you are insane." She ran a hand through her disordered red curls and teetered back in her leather boots. 

 

Bucky simply stared. He could not move, as she was blacking his passage way and he could not speak, for if he did, nothing but a muddle of stutters and broken english would come out. He was perspirating profusely and quiet honestly, was about to keel over right before Natasha. She took rapid notice to this and stepped back.

 

''Am I making you uncomfortable?" He voice was sharp, quick and wee bit sultry, but she believed that he was simply another one of Steve's flings, therefore she made no attempt to make a sexual advance toward him. "My apologies. However, I have an inquiry for you."

 

''What would that be?" Steve stands up and sweeps himself off, knowing that there is no dirt on the galley tile. 

 

''You must be the new Captain." She informs. 

 

Bucky stumbles back, hand affront his chest. He simply shakes his head, and peers to Steve behind Natasha. Steve is watching his door, closed. Bucky observes Steve with agonizing wait. Bucky extracts his gun and shoots the lock off the door. Steve steps behind, surprised as he examined the ajar door. Steve shifts to watch Bucky shake Natasha's hand.

 

Bucky smiles at Steve with his brightest smile and places his hands upon his hip. 

 

''Say hello to your new Captain.'' He grins.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner with a new Captain was quite interesting.

 

"My name is Bucky." He explained to the crew. He looked around the table. 

 

Bruce, Clint, Natasha but one was missing.

 

''Where is Steven?" 

 

''Steven never eats with us. He's busy cleaning and dusting." Clint explains. 

 

''I'm sorry, what?" Bucky bewilderedly replies.

 

''He's nothing more than an assistant, if you will. He is nothing more than a service boy." Bucky remains silent, confused as to the whereabouts of Steven. Clint finishes up and puts his plate aside. She stands, adjusts his tie. "I'll be in the town." He promptly vacates the ship and leaves Bucky alone with Bruce and Natasha.

 

''What the dickens was that?" Bucky shouts.

 

''It is how everybody treats Steven. We do not mean to, it simply happens. That is the way it always will be." Bruce sets his fork on his plate. 

 

''The way it always will be?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be great! Please tell me how I'm doing. Been a while since I started a new Stucky fanfic that wasn't porn or 2am bullshit.


End file.
